


The Biggest

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bachelor Party, Darts, Fluff, M/M, curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bachelor party, darts and a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest

It was a bachelor-do. Stag party. Whatever. 

Lestrade had insisted on taking John and Sherlock out the night before their wedding for a proper send off into married life.

“Its your last chance to sew your wild oats before you settle down.” He grinned.

Neither man thought it was a good idea. Sherlock stating it was an outmoded convention that should be left to die and John just thought bachelor parties were uncomfortable for everyone involved.

But they agreed anyway. It wouldn’t be just a boy’s night out as Molly and Sally were coming along too. Greg had to pad the guest list a bit. Mike said he’d stop in and even Anderson agreed to go along for the opportunity to see Sherlock embarrass himself, somehow.

That embarrassment came in the form of darts. Sherlock could not throw a dart to save his life. John and Greg sat at the bar giggling.

“Three Contintents Watson is marrying a man.” Greg said, after taking a swallow of beer.

“Ta. I am.”

“What’s the sex like? I _have_ to know. Is it as good as with women?”

John thought a moment, finished his drink and said, “If its true that the brain is the biggest sex organ, the largest erogenous zone, I’m being shagged by the best-hung man in the whole of Britain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this was just silliness. Of course Sherlock can throw darts, he can triple-in every time!
> 
> And of course Mycroft was invited, he but declined. He is confused by his feelings for the dashing DI.


End file.
